Dreamless Night
by Shinobukun
Summary: After a long day Miku expects to enjoy her afternoon but her innocent ride soon has her in a spiral of unexpected events that will lead her to an encounter she never could have dreamed of. [Negitoro][Two-shot][Supernatural(?)]
1. Chapter 1

I don't own volcaloid, but you already know that right?

.

Dreamless Night

.

'Free spirit' is what most people call me when they first get to know me, but I don't really believe it's like that though. I am just an ordinary girl; I have lived most of my life on the country-side and I am currently residing in the city. Maybe it's the fact that everyone notices my frustration with the big metropolis, it just… I don't know, how everything is cramped, the masses of strangers rushing every minute somewhere, how I can't see an open sky, it always clouded by the never-ending lines of buildings, the heaviness that always hangs on the air…and the public transport on the rush hour, that is a total pain in the ass.

It just doesn't feel like home. Yet I don't let the little details bring me down. I am studying here now, here I have a chance to get the tools that I will need to build a path towards my dream. I just have to keep it together, and adapt.

Besides, I have these times like fresh breaths of air for myself. Like now, after the end of my classes, the Friday afternoon refreshes me and now free of obligations I enjoy riding my bicycle. You see, I already live on the outskirts of the city and there is this road that leads to the woods. There is a famous camping resort there, and also a path up the hills that goes all through the border of the forest. I really like the journey up there. I guess I found one of my favorite sights there, you can see some fields, and then the beginning of the city, while at your back a majestic forest with healthy and imposing trees greet you.

It's a long ride to make on bicycle but as I keep pedaling I feel further away of all the stress that days like today, seem like they could crush me to the ground.

Feeling the wind on my face, my long teal hair flying behind me, the soft burn in my legs, I let myself enjoy it to the fullest, when I am like this I feel so free and refreshed. And so out of it I am, that I only realized that it was a bit late to make this ride when I am already midway through it. Soft oranges already color the sky and I am at only about a quarter away of my destination, meaning it will be dark on my way back. I curse at myself for my lack of attention, maybe I could just turn and go to the resort, there are always taxis and busses ready to take the campers back home.

It's a good plan; however I end up not following it, yet at least. My curiosity wins over my common sense most of the time, I never could do something about it and I probably never will. Thinking of how will look the city at night from my little secret spot makes me continue; besides it's only just a bit further.

And here I am moments later, resting on a railing-like structure of rocks. As I thought, the view is indeed breathtaking, the oranges darkened and now the skies are tinted with scarlet and purple hues. The lights of the city coming to life look like twinkling little dots on distance, it's just beautiful. Even as if to complete the perfect scenery the wind is starting to pick up, making a serenade with the tree leaves. For once I thank myself for bringing my warmest hoodie and I brace myself while I enjoy my time here.

So relaxing.

I don't know how much time passed but a stray drop on my nose brings me back to reality and it's only a moment later that the roar of a thunder echoes, successfully scaring the shit out of me. And it seems I am not the only one, not so far from where I am standing I see a pair of hound dogs coming out like bullets from the forest's bushes. They look like they are fighting each other, chasing something maybe? Either way I don't stay to find out, the moment I see them coming my way I pick my bicycle and start pedaling as fast as my panic-induced adrenaline allows me.

A second thunder lights the now darkened sky accompanied by a heavy downpour. How everything took a turn to the worst so fast would have actually amused me if this was a movie but no, it's really happening. Rather sooner than later the wet road and rain make the effort too great for me and the control of the bike slips from my hands.

Cold hard pain filled my nerves as I inevitably came crashing down. The pavement unforgiving bruises the side of my leg, elbow and palms.

"Fucking hell" – I whisper to myself feeling the tears pricking my eyes. What should I do now? The camp resort is too far away to go by feet in this rain, and I will no way take shelter under the trees, I am just glad that the hounds didn't follow me as it is I will not taunt the other creatures that habit the forest.

Maybe…? Of course, I pick myself up and make an effort to run even if my pained limbs scream in protest. Of course there is no road that leads to nowhere; the end of this one actually is a mansion that if recall correctly it's only a few minutes away. I have ridden up there one or two times already, and even if it's been unoccupied for years for what I have heard, it's the only option I have left.

Unoccupied but not abandoned, there are no signs of decay or anything alike, which at least reduces the creepiness of the situation just a little. And yeah, I am trying to convince myself of it really hard as I reach the front door of such majestic manor. I try to open it, and I feel stupid for thinking it would be unlocked. Trespassing into a property is something I would never do; actually I was planning to wait outside under the little roof the entryway offers until the rain stopped. However, as drenched and cold as I am I realize that is not enough… I need to enter. And so, I will myself to actually force my way in, I have to say that I am actually surprised I never expected the lock to give in so easily, I just bumped to it once…? Whatever.

I get inside, and once I close the door behind me I stay by it. I am not foolish enough to want to explore the house or look if someone else is here. The idea sends chills to my already freezing body. I keep all my senses in alert, this is definitely the moment when something really scary is about to happen. Yet as minutes pass by with only the sound of the rain to make me company, I let my exhausted legs rest and sit down. I have seen many horror movies and it's getting to me, things like that only happen in fiction. Yeah. Fiction. I have to wait for a bit until the rain stops and go home. Easy-peasy.

While I wait I take the chance to look at my surroundings, indeed it's been a while since someone was here since a thin layer of dust covers everything. Definitely neglected but not less imposing I can see clearly traces of its former glory. The white marble roman-like pillars, the high ceiling with refined, and I am sure expensive chandeliers hanging, the wide stairs at the end of the hall dividing the right wing from the left. Even from here I can see a little of the living room, yet most of the furniture is covered with sheets preventing them from getting dirty.

Tiredly I feel my eyes star to drop, but I force myself to say awake, I can't fall sleep in a place like this. However a few moments later my will starts to falter, I… I will just close my eyes for a little bit...

"Huh?"

It has been drowned by the sound of the rain, but for a moment I thought… I heard something? My heart starts to race feeling beyond paranoid; I close my eyes once more concentrating and trying to hear closely. It could be from a roach to a serial killer, those kinds of thoughts have me on the edge and I consider opening this door and getting the hell away from here. Mismatched from the rushing thoughts in my mind my legs move forward, and when I realize it I am already at the first step of the stairs.

What the…?

It's like my body is hypnotized, taking me closer to the source of the sound that now I recognize as a piano melody. Music, of course, there is nothing that gets to me more than music, it's the reason I left my home. And this piece just allures me; I can't believe I actually want to find the player of such wonderful sound –the chance of it being a psycho-serial-killer is not ruled out I never heard something like this, not even the masters of music the world worships compare to it. The grade of the skill but most of all le richness and feeling, it really feels magical. And now I am behind a sturdy roble door on left wing. 'I am really doing this?' My rationality whispers from a little corner of my mind trying in a futile attempt to snap me out of this trance-like state of infatuation.

I proceed to open the door as slow and silently as I can but the loud creak it makes pretty much ruins my effort. Looking inside the spell breaks and my breathe catches. I stand petrified watching something I thought only belonged to fiction. I am terrified, not even the unearthly female soprano voice that accompanies the piano can melt the feeling.

Floating mid-air along with the huge instrument the pink haired woman clad in the most gorgeous black dress, keeps playing undisturbed by my presence. Woman I say, but I would rather say, a ghost? No. A demon, a vampire.

A tragic piece has never sounded as beautiful, I would think. I would think how I never saw someone as beautiful as the creature before me. But the only thing I can see is the inhuman red of her eyes and how a pair of long beyond normal canines –fangs – pokes her lower lip.

I won't get out of this one; the resolute sentence roots me to the ground as I stand immobile watching the preamble of my demise. The sorrowful melody comes to an end and now the pair of scarlet eyes is focused on me. Everything is just so surreal, I see her descend slowly along the piano, her beautiful pink locks fluttering in the air unbothered by the gravity and the next second she is before me only a foot away.

Even when I still think I will die in the hands of this beautiful being, there is something in her eyes that unsettles me, and makes me unable to look away from them.

Lonliness, longing and… relief?

Why?

The connection between teal and scarlet breaks when her cool hands reach mine delicately rising them up to examine them. Rather than mortified I actually feel a bit self-conscious with her gentle touch more than her scrutiny. My hands are all muddy and bruised from that fall earlier; I can't help but wonder what she is up to…

And the shock is way too great when I feel her soft lips, kissing my bruised palms. I don't know what is going on, but I not only felt the pain lessen... I…I can't help but to blush with her soft caresses. What the hell?

"This… this is really destiny, you really are here" – I barely hear her say. And I am positive I forgot how to breathe when her red eyes bore on mine once again. Why…why is she looking at me like that…? Like I am precious to her. I don't even…

Any coherent thought that cared to elaborate dead right there when her lips pressed on mine. I honestly don't know why I still bother, nothing makes sense and my mind just can't keep on track. My rationality evaporates under her tentative, feather-like kiss and my instincts take control.

And my first move since I opened the door behind me is surprisingly not an attempt to scape or struggle… I don't even resist.

I kiss her back. There is just something I can't put my finger on, she leads me but always drawing a line, like she thinks I am going break under her touch. Which may actually be true, but damnit this is starting to be really frustrating. I…I want more.

I don't know what she is doing to me. I never thought about kissing a woman, even less one I don't even know it's just not my thing. Still something inside me is just shifting, instead of feeling terrified as I was the first time I saw her, I feel like there is nothing to fear. The more I feel her against me the ice that petrified me melts and I feel hotter and hotter.

And she is only kissing me as if we were middle-schoolers. What the fuck. I can't believe how bothered such an innocent kiss made me. And I believe she notices too, because when I start to pick up the pace she separates from me with a smile parting her oh so gorgeous lips. Such a tease, I am not even ashamed of the half groan half moan that escaped of my mouth.

If I shall die tonight, at least I don't want to have regrets. With that thought guiding my reckless actions I just go for it. And if you are wondering, yeah I just took the vampiress neck from behind and crashed our lips together in a rough kiss. Yet the hot exchange doesn't last as much as would have wished, my eagerness and haste made me ignore a little detail, well two. I don't have experience in kissing someone with fangs. And one of them cut a bit of my lower lip.

The sting made snap out of my lusty thoughts and neediness, I can't believe myself, how embarrassing, When did I become so shameless? I feel like I want to stare at the floor forever but she doesn't let me. Picking my chin between her lithe fingers she raises my head so our eyes can meet. Only that they don't. She is intensely looking at the red drop of blood that is coming from my injured lip.

I feel her stiffen and thanks to our current closeness, I also notice her eyes glint with barely restrained need. Will she devour me now? For some weird reason the prospect of her doing so only arouses me more. I definitely don't know what she is doing to me to feel this way, but I will admit that looking at her this worked up over _me_ pleases me deeply.

Maybe I am not so much of a good girl as I thought, maybe I like playing with fire even if I get burned. With that in mind I decide to push the buttons of the pink haired seductress. Looking at her in the eye I bit my injured lip drawing more blood out of it. _Success._ I feel her breath catch, her eyes glowing while they follow the red trail that goes down my chin.

And then, something in her sapped.

In less than a fraction of a second I felt her arms crush me against her in a possessive embrace. Her right hand went up to the back of my head tilting it up and getting me even closer to her. I really did put myself on a silver plate with that stunt, didn't I? I can't say I really mind to this point. And it is when I feel her tongue licking up the blood trail on my chin up to my lips that I know without regrets that I want this.

She takes my lip hungrily nibbling it, sucking it, tasting the metallic savor of my blood that now coats our heated kisses. She's relentless and I find myself more and more frustrated with my so human need to breath, I just need her lips on mine so much that is maddening. She delivers with such a masterful skill, kissing me deeply, with a thirst that only grows with our unrestrained passion.

We part again and after a quick intake of air I am fast to reattach our lips. I feel her smile against my lips and I know she has other plans; it's with half wonder half frustration that I let her lips go. I hear her giggle, the sweet melody vibrating though my cheeks as she draws a playful path of kisses up to my ear.

"Your name" - she asks? Well more like demands and I for once find the situation a little funny, you know being this close up and personal… It's way too late for things like following the correct protocol and etiquette with things like proper introductions.

Yet I try to comply with her request, keyword 'try' because her playing with my earlobe with her tongue is driving me crazy. I so far managed to voice the first syllable of my name when I feel her lips going down my neck. She kisses it, going up and down, sometimes trailing its length with her hot tongue, her pointy fangs grasping my skin slightly as she does so.

"M-M-M-M-Mi..k" – ah! Another moan, gods I can't, my mind just can't process anything but the feel of her actions on me and that alone is already wrecking my oversensitive nerves.

She stops her ministrations, her lips and hot breath over my pulse point preparing for something that is to come, but only if I say the magic word.

"Miku"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Gosh I am kinda embarrased with this one, but but leave this nerd have a bit of supernatural negitoro lewd romance (?)**

 **I have the feeling that people will come hunting my head for writing this xDD I know, its chliche with a bit of a clliffhanger and all but I couldn't help myself (?)**  
 **For those who are wondering, yeah this one is a two-shot, so I won't leave you hanging just before the good part ( I am a perv too (?))**

 **Speaking of which, I never wrote M rated stuff so, don't have big expectations. Still I am making an effort to make it as tasteful as possible.**

 **Well thats all for now, hope you all liked it (and managed to reach this note without cringing) xD**

 **Also english is not my first language so, I am really sorry if messed up here and there, I am still learning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still alive yo'**

.

Dreamless Night

Part 2

.

I close my eyes in expectation, her pointy fangs already in place for the final act to take place. But she hesitates, she lingers there for a few seconds and gives me a sweet kiss instead, deciding against her previous intentions.

She cups both of my cheeks with her delicate hands and the look full of desire she is giving me makes me weak in the knees.

 _She doesn't want this to end yet._

"Miku" she voices my name and I feel goose bumps all over. I don't know if I am lame or it's because I am just human but that is all it takes for my legs to cave in. I lean on her for support and she is quick to hold me in her arms. _'So soft'_ is the first thing I register, a few seconds later though I notice that I am resting on the top of her heart shaped cleavage. I can't with my embarrassment, but she doesn't give me room to move away. _What to do? What to do?_ It feels like everything is spiraling out of control and each second I am this close to her, the more I lose grasp of reality and myself. It's like that primal feeling that has been brewing within me since the moment she first kissed me is about to burst and break free.

Under her collarbone is as far as I can reach at the moment, but is enough. In another spur of boldness I am the one that bites her, and I know I took her by surprise by the loud gasp that escaped her lips.

It may be a bit conceited of me, but I love how violently she reacts at me taking the initiative. And so I am more amused than surprised when I find myself lying on top of the piano with only my undergarments on and with her hovering over me.

"Miku"- she whispers my name with that ethereal yet unbelievable sensual voice of hers. She kisses me briefly before descending through my neck, all while leaving a trail of hot kisses on its wake. She nibbles a spot under my collarbone making me gasp. I can't help but to notice that it's the same spot where I had bitten her before. I want to giggle at her 'payback" but I can only moan when I feel her suck on the very same spot, leaving a little mark.

She keeps kissing every bit of my skin, going to my shoulders, removing the straps of my bra in a tortuously slow manner. She caresses my sides, one of her hands moving up to cup one of my still covered breasts playing with it lightly. Her other hand much to my relief sneaks to my back unclasping the piece of lingerie I am so hating to have on at the moment.

She is positively going to kill me with her brusque change of pace, but I can't say I am not overjoyed to have now both of her hands and mouth ravaging my bosom. A little more forceful but as much of tease as before, she keeps proving every inch of my skin with vigorous kisses, bites and stimulating massages yet ignoring the place where I want her attention. Hard and neglected the pink peaks stand ignored, I don't even know what to do with myself, I whimper due my growing frustration yet her touches are way too pleasurable to be able to muster my protests.

"P-p-pleas-e" – is all I manage before I hear her giggling only a little.

"So impatient, we have all the night my dear Miku" – Looking at her in the eye I shiver, those scarlet eyes shining with lust and desire have me under a spell.

She complies with my plea, taking my nipple in mouthful while pinching and stroking the other.

Another loud moan escapes my mouth as another current of immeasurable pleasure courses through my entire body, tensing my muscles, and bending my back slightly forward. A fire growing on my nether regions has me already on the very edge.

To think that she could very well make me climax with only this much embarrasses me deeply, but what can I do? I can't even think properly at the moment.

I cup the side of her face and she obliges understanding my desire, with a loud 'plop' she stops stimulating my sensitive nipple and gives it a teasing bite before moving up to kiss me on the lips.

Her kisses are so intense that I am always falling behind, how could I not when I am so out of breath? Still I take the chance to touch her too, as much as I can grasp, I stroke her back, cling to her shoulders. I hear her sigh while I am tousling her silky pink traces, when I caress her ears. All while looking at her half lidded eyes; it really makes me feel like everything beside her doesn't exist.

Ah!

I can't stop a surprised gasp when I feel her groping rear. She takes this chance to shift our position just so I am somewhat sitting and she accommodates herself between my now spread open legs. So hot. Oh my god. She kisses my belly while playing with the elastic band of my remaining piece of underwear. I know where she is going and all this tease is making me grow so impatient that feel like shoving her face where I want her.

I suck it up though, it's not like I have the strength or the courage. I even think that some part of me is a closeted masochist; I am enjoying this as much as I am growing frustrated. My panties must be ruined at this point, how I wish she tore them away. I can't even…ugh. Feeling her kissing my clothed core now is driving me nuts.

She smiles up to me sensually, and then she finally starts removing the ruined cloth, oh the shame when I saw my own arousal sticking to it.

"Miku look at me" – she calls me preventing me from shutting my eyes. She already discarded my underwear leaving me completely naked before her. I feel my skin flush under such intense gaze. I don't know how she is able to make my body react so much but I don't even bother to think about it now.

"You are beautiful" she says, kissing my feet, trailing a path of kisses not leaving anything out. My calves, then my ankles, my tights, everything so excruciatingly slow I feel I will come the second she touches me _there_.

"D-D-do me p-p-please"

She bites my inner tight drawing a bit of blood, the light sting mixing with the pleasure already making me go overdrive and tremble with excitement. I feel her smile while she sucks on the little wound and then she sealed it with a little kiss.

I think I came a little the moment I felt her hot tongue pressing on my core, giving it a teasing long and slow lick.

'Look at me" her words echoed in my mind and I made an effort to open my eyes, only to find her staring back at me hungrily. Only the sight of her down there made me almost shout. So unfairly hot. She smiled at me licking her lips before picking up her previous engagement.

God, I wouldn't last at all. I knew it the moment she started giving special attention to my already hard bud of nerves.

So good. With one of my hands I took a handful of her hair, caressing the back of her head and nape, bringing her closer to my aching arousal. I was reaching the peak fast, it felt way too good. But..

"H-Hold me…"- ah! The moans won't stop, and even if I love what she is doing to me, I am a maiden at heart I guess.

She moves up, licking all traces of my fluids with great thirst. She kisses me deeply before moving to my neck once again and I think I flew out of this world the next moment. The moment she inserted two of her fingers deep inside my core, the same moment she bit my neck, her sharp fangs penetrating my body as easily.

I don't think it's even possible for a human to endure such pleasure. I screamed, moaned, my excitement flooding everywhere. My body trembling and convulsing inevitably while she hugged me tightly with her free arm.

 _._

 _I love you_

I think I heard her whisper before blacking out.

.

* * *

.

Confusion fills me when I wake up to an unknown ceiling and living room. Resting on one of the most expensive looking sofa I have ever seen, I sit up and try to make sense of things. Where? How? Those questions go over the window when I suddenly remember; flashes of last night wash me and I don't know what to feel or think.

 _But I want to see her so much._

I feel my heart clench at the thought, that's the truth of my heart. Even if last night was never meant to happen it almost physically hurts to know that it will remain as an unbelievable memory.

"Oh, so you woke up? How are you feeling?" - I hear the person that I certainly didn't thought I would see ever again. It's… _It's her!_

She enters the living room, with a tray on her hands and after setting it up on the coffee table in front of me she sits on the single couch besides it.

"Don't worry, you are not in trouble" – she says lightly, offering me a comforting smile. Maybe it's because I must look like a deer on headlights with my eyes open as plates and my mouth slightly agape. How can she be so carefree and nonchalant after all that happened last night baffles me. She looks at me curiously but patient… yet something it's not right, there is not a trace of recognition in her eyes.

Wait

"Who are you?" – I manage to ask, looking at her anew, there details I didn't notice. Her pink hair is the same I remember, but why are her eyes blue?

"And here I thought I could ask you the same thing" – she laughs. A beautiful sound, but my attention is elsewhere. She… has no fangs. –"You are obviously still a little confused, so let me introduce myself first. My name is Megurine Luka"

…What? I thought I would never be as confused as the night before. But this scenario is way beyond me in a whole other level. She looks the same, yet she doesn't. She looks so… human, so casual wearing a simple burgundy long sleeved shirt along some skinny jeans. The supernatural aura is gone, and her features are a little more imperfect? I mean this Luka girl is gorgeous but, last night… that beauty was out of this world. You could easily say she wasn't human for her looks alone, ignoring the red eyes and fangs.

Seeing that I am still way out of it she continues, and even if my brain is about to melt I try my hardest to listen.

-"Um, you see I am the owner of this house. Well, I recently reacquired it. It's been in my family for generations but my parents had to sell it at one point. Their previous owners didn't want it, since it's hard to maintain and so I managed to buy it. Work at the city has me tied most of time, but I am arranging it so I can move here soon. And yeah, it's still pretty much a mess but I am getting there" – she says while taking sips of her tea occasionally.

And I am still baffled with the entire situation.

-"Sorry I got a bit carried away, the thing is I came this morning to do some cleaning before the movers came with some of the furniture and I was really surprised to find you sleeping by the door when I arrived. But after the storm last night I kind of understood what your circumstances may have been; besides you looked harmless"

-"Are…Are you trying to say it was a dream?" – I voice my thoughts and when I see her blankly staring with her blue eyes still without a trace of recognition in them I am ready to breakdown.

It couldn't have been a dream!

There was just no way. Even if her story made an awful sense, even if I remember being sleepy by the door. That's not how things happened. Mere words won't deceive me.

I have a proof, absolutely. Reaching for the side of my neck where the puncture marks should have been I feel myself faint when there is nothing but my tender skin.

I can't believe it. But only in the case it was true, I reconsider my actions. To Luka I must look like a complete psycho and I don't want that at all.

"M-My name i-is Miku, Hatsune Miku" – I try to recompose myself – "I was riding my bike up the hill when the rain started and your house was the closest place to take shelter at the time, I am really sorry for intruding like that".- I finish feeling defeated.

"Don't worry it happens all the time" – she says airily, and I stare worriedly at her carefreeness. It's not okay to have strangers sneaking in your house! And I believe she notices my outrage as she continues, giggling a little.

"You are the first person, I swear; most of the times are little animals like squirrels"

"Miss Luka, I am sorry to interrupt but I wanted to inform you that the first floor cleaning is already finished and that the movers are ready to move the piano to the second floor". – said what looked like a maid. I didn't expect her to have a maid but I was more preoccupied with what she said.

The piano wasn't there…?

I stood up and without really thinking I went up the stairs. I turned left; straight to the room I already _knew_ too well, I was sure of it. Luka was behind me trying to somehow stop me, but I didn't listen. This all was just a really well planned trick. It was real, I know it was. And even if the piano wasn't there, last night it definitely was.

"Miku I didn't get to clean up there yet, you shouldn't enter it's a mess" – I hear her say but I open the door anyways.

I must look insane in her eyes. But I just can't believe it. Seeing the empty room it's not what disheartens me to the point I want to cry. It's the fine layer of dust that covers everything evenly. There weren't any marks… no footprints, not even marks on the floor where the piano was. It was perfectly even.

How? Was it really a dream? But it was so real…

Sensing my distress Luka puts a hand on my shoulder giving it little squeeze in an effort to reassure me. Why she is taking so much burden from an apparently crazy stranger is beyond me but since she is here with me I try to compose myself once again even if only a little.

"A-ah I am sorry, I just thought…" – I notice how I can't even finish that sentence without looking more nuts so I change the topic –"I guess I am still really tired, sorry to keep intruding, but would you be so kind to lend me a phone so I can call a cab?" – I ask sheepishly avoiding her eyes. She just looks so much like _her_!

"Yes of course, don't worry though, I will ask my maid to do it, why don't you fix yourself a little meanwhile, there is a bathroom next to living room" she says gently pulling me away for the room I may have never seen until now but I will never forget.

I can only mutter a shy "thanks" before following her instructions, the bath in the first floor ample and clean, but I don't dwell too much in the details, I just stare at my reflection in the mirror, looking for a mark anything that tells me I wasn't dreaming. Sadly my reflection only shows a very muddy and disheveled version of myself. How embarrassing, Luka Megurine may be the closest thing to _her_ and I totally messed up any kind of first impression.

' _But why would I care?_ ' I think sadly to myself as I remove a twig from my tousled hair. Luka is not _her._ That night was only a very inspired part of my unconsciousness at work. Only a dream. Why did it hurt so much then?

I want to leave and forget all of this. I prompt myself to do so after fixing my hair and washing my face and hands. _The ones she kissed…_

I shook my head and left as fast as I could, but as soon as I left the bathroom the pinkette was there to greet me. It's so frustrating that they are so alike, how unfair.

"Your taxi will arrive shortly, come here"- she says gently while guiding me to the exit but stopping briefly to pick a large coat. –"I have only this one here, but you see after yesterday storm the weather is rather chilly. It would be a problem if you go with your clothes as they are so this will do for now, what you say?"

"I-I couldn't possibly accept it, I am already grateful for all your help"- I barely managed blushing a little. She whoever paid no mind to my refusal or embarrassment and instead she got closer to me, putting the cloth over my shoulders.

"There you go, I really don't mind so please" -she says inching only a bit closer to me -"You can always ride up here and give it back if you are so worried about it, right?- she offers me a wide smile. "Oh!" she exclaims leaning even closer to me, to this point I don't know if some deity is playing with me but I can't help the growing heat in my cheeks.

"You had a leaf in your bangs" - she says casually as if it was totally normal to get that close to a stranger. Still for a second there I swore I saw that familiar glint in her eyes. Maybe I am trying too hard to find something that proves that _she_ is real.

Is this Luka really…?

I can't get my hope or delusions up for long thanks to the loud honk outside, the taxi had finally arrived, huh? What with these perfect timings? I ask to myself more than a little frustrated.

"It was nice meeting you Miku, have a safe trip back home" – Luka says stretching her hand to me and I take it out of pure manners, there is something about this woman that unsettles me, and it may or may not have to do with the not-so sure dream I had.

"Thank you, and sorry for all the trouble I have caused. It was nice to meet you too" – I reply, she may be weird but she was really kind to me, and that is completely real. I make a bit of an effort but I muster a sincere smile.

"I will be going then"

"Bye bye"- she says opening the door.

It's only a while later, when I am sitting comfortably on the backseat of the taxi that I notice that in one of the coat pockets there is a square piece of paper.

Megurine Luka's business card.

And of course her number. Hah. Maybe the destiny still wished to play with her. The question was, would she play along?

.  
END  
.

* * *

 **Well, this is it folks. Its been so long since the last time I wrote something in english. But hey I am all about following my new year's resolution and that is *finishing all the shit I have made halfway lol***

 **Back to the topic, this story... well to be honest It embarrasses me great deal. Writting in first person is rather tricky and lol I never wrote anything close to smut before so I am not sure how that came out. I tried to make it tasteful? but you can fail horribly easily while writting them so yeah. Sorry if its crappy.**

 **My, the first chapter had me already a little frustrated, it had so many mistakes! And I am sure this one will too but my bad yo' xD**  
 **I hope you still were able to enjoy it.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Peace out frends. Keep writting negitoro fics, all of you**  
 **PD. Also sorry about the suspense ate the end xD (if you were wondering, Luka is indeed the vampire of her "dream" which I may say was very real)**  
 **A really elavorated trick indeed.**


End file.
